


[Fanart] On bad days hugs are needed

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has one of his bad days and is in need of hugs. Derek provides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] On bad days hugs are needed

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep last night and decided to draw some cuddles but then somehow feelings happened?

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/92423167435/bad-day)


End file.
